Amor de Pirata
by Neko Kawaii 95
Summary: En el año 1650, los piratas ya eran dueños de los 7 mares existían 5 grandes isla donde solo habitaban piratas en cada isla existían ciertos clanes que son considerados los más poderos piratas ya que ellos poseían habilidades de combate con armas y cuerpo a cuerpo, también con técnicas secretas que solo hechos podía poseer.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 01 El Cerezo Negro**

Era una mañana hermosa en el muelle de Konoha se encontraba el barco del clan Haruno El Cerezo Negro, hay se encontraba Sakura Haruno corriendo hacia al barco.

 **Sakura: vamos onii-chaan** -decía gritando de alegría

 **Sasori: ya voy ya voy, no sé cuál es la prisa molestia si solo vamos a ir a la isla de Suna** -decía sin interés alguno

 **Sakura:** **que malo eres no me digas molestia sabes que no me gusta** – decía inflando sus cachetes de enojo hacia su hermano.

 **Sasori: siempre será una enana para mí jejeje** –sacando la lengua a su hermana

 **Tsunade: ya basta sasori deja de molestar a tu hermana** –decía mientras subía al barco

Tsunade vestía con vestido sencillo verde pastel, su piel es blanca con unos ojos cafés y poseía un cabello rubio y largo atado por dos coletas bajas.

 **Dan: ya mujer deja que los niños se diviertan, además es el primer viaje que sale Sakura con nosotros como familia** –decía alegremente

 **Sakura: oto-san** –mientras corría hacia los brazos de su padre.

 **Dan: que pasa mi cerezo** –mientras cargaba a Sakura en sus brazos.

 **Sakura: oni-chan me está diciendo que son una molestia** –con tristeza en los ojos mientras lo decía.

 **Dan: claro que no eres mi cerezo eres una niña especial y fuerte y te convertirás en una gran pirata como nosotros.** –mientras le decía la niña mientras coloca a Sakura al suelo del barco.

 **Sakura: enserio oto-san** –viendo el brillo de sus ojos de felicidad.

 **Dan: enserio hija** – con una gran sonrisa, en eso se acerca tsunade.

 **Tsunade: tiene razón tu padre Sakura seres lo más especial que tenemos junto con tu oni-chan, así que Sasori ven y discúlpate con tu hermana** –decía con felicidad

 **Sasori: lo siento one-chan** –ofreciendo una disculpa a su hermana.

 **Sakura: no importa oni-chan yo te perdono** –mientras corría abrazarlo.

 **Sasori: vamos one-chan a la proa que ya vamos a** zapar –corriendo junto con su hermana.

Mientras que Tsunade los veía correr hacia la proa algo en ella no estaba bien sentía que algo malo le sucedería en este viaje, en eso que su esposo se da cuenta lo que está pasando a su esposa la nota extraña desde que subieron al barco, decide acercarse a ella por detrás abrazándola.

 **Dan: que ocurre mi amor** –mientras le decía abrazados.

 **Tsunade: no se siento que algo malo va salir en este viaje, estoy preocupada que algo malo les pase a nuestros hijos** –decía con tristeza

 **Dan: no te preocupes mi amor nada malo pasara, ya verás que solo es tu imaginación** –mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se separada de ella para agárrale la mano para ir con sus hijos a ver como zapar el barco.

 **Tsunade: Tienes razón no debería de preocuparme** –mientras acompañaba a su esposo.

Llegan hacia la proa para acompañar a sus hijos ver como parten de la isla de konoha.

 **Sakura: ya quiero llegar a suna oka-san** –decía con alegría a su mama

 **Tsunade: sí que estas emocionada Sakura y eso ¿por qué?** –decía agachándose a la altura de su hija

 **Sakura: porque quiero saber más de los piratas y del mar, para así convertirme uno de los reyes piratas ese es mi sueño** –con ojos de determinación viendo a su madre sorprendida por lo dicho de su hija.

 **Tsunade: claro que lo harás, pero para eso debes entrenar mucho para llegar hacer uno de los reyes** –decía a su hija

 **Sakura: entrenare hasta llegar ahí y demostrar a todos de la academia que soy mejor que ellos siendo pirata** –decía con orgullo en sus palabras, eso se escucha un grito que están zarpando

 **Tsunade: ook señorita esta conversación la dejaremos para luego si** –mientras le guillaba el ojo a su hija y se levantaba.

 **Sakura: Claro oka-san** –mientras ponía la mirada para despedirse de todos.

Mientras la familia Haruno saludaba para despedirse de todos llegan los dos mejores amigos de Sakura corriendo.

 **Naruto: sakuraaaaa-chann** –gritando para que la escuchara su amiga desde el barco.

 **Sakura: Naruto, Sasuke que hacen aquí** –gritando a sus amigos

 **Naruto: veníamos a despedirnos de ti Sakura verdad teme** –volteando hacia su amigo.

 **Sasuke: tiene razón el dobe** -decía a su amiga con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Sakura: chicos gracias lo voy extrañar** –decía con algunas lagrima saliendo de sus ojos.

 **Naruto: y nosotros a ti Sakura, pero ya verás que pronto regresaras y seguiremos con el entrenamiento con kakashi-sensei y de paso verás cómo le gano al teme** –con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Sasuke: eso en tus sueños dobe soy mejor que tú en el combate** –diciendo con orgullo de sí mismo.

 **Naruto: así eso ya lo veremos teme** -viendo a la cara con enojo a su amigo.

 **Sasuke: demuéstrame aquí y ahora dobe verás que te ganare sin esfuerzo alguno** –decía mientras se vean frente a frente.

 **Sakura: ya chicos no se peleen** –decía con una pequeña risa como actuaban sus amigos.

 **Sasuke: deja de reírte molestia** –decía a la peli rosada

 **Sakura: será mi prometido, pero no tiene derecho de decime molestia** –inflando sus cachetes por lo que dijo Sasuke.

 **Sasuke: claro que tengo derecho tú lo dijiste soy tu prometido** –decía con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de lado

Sasuke y Sakura son prometidos por nacimiento ya que la familia Haruno y Uchiha era buenos amigos desde que supieron que iban a tener una niña, la comprometieron con el hijo menor del clan Uchiha, los más felices era Tsunade Haruno y Mikoto Uchiha ya que ellas son buenas amigas desde la infancia y unir a sus hijos en matrimonio es maravilloso para ambas.

 **Sakura: eres un baka Uchiha** -decía con enojo

 **Sasuke: y tu una molestia Haruno** -decía demostrando orgullo por lo dicho

 **Naruto: ya Sasuke deja de molestar a Sakura-chan** -decía calmando las cosas entre los dos.

 **Sasuke: hmmp** –con cara de indiferencia.

En eso los niños escuchan una campana que avisaba que era el momento de zarpa.

 **Sakura: chicos es momento de la despedida los veré pronto** –decía agitando la mano a sus mejores amigos.

 **Naruto: nos vemos Sakura-chan te estaremos esperando** –decía igual agitando sus manos.

 **Sasuke: nos vemos molestia cuídate mucho** –decía a su prometida con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Sakura: igual cuidasen chicos los quiero mucho** –despidiéndose de sus amigos y viendo cómo se alejaban de la isla konoha.

Desde lejos se venían como zarpaba hacia la isla Suna ya legos de ahí, pero sin saber que el presentimiento de Tsunade se cumpliría, mientras Sakura era la más alegre por primera vez como era el mar y la vida de un pirata ya que su gran sueño lo hará realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02 Tormenta Y La Pérdida**

Ya había pasa dos días que el cerezo negro había salido de la isla de Konoha, todo estaba tranquilo todos hacían sus labores, como los capitanes Tsunade veía el curso mientras que dan estaba en el timón y los niños jugaban con espadas de madera en la proa.

 **Sasori: de que hablabas con el baka de Naruto y dobe de tu prometido** –decía mientras atacaba con su hermana.

 **Sakura: nada solo nos despedimos y hablamos de cuando regrese entrenar con Kakashi-sensei** –mientras contra atacaba a su hermano.

Desde lo lejos se aproximaba una gran tormenta.

 **Dan: todos a su puesto se próxima una tormenta** –decía gritando a todos sus tripulantes.

Los niños dejaron de jugar desconcertados por el grito de su padre, vieron como todos los tripulantes se movían rápidamente para evitar la tormenta que se aproximada, pero ya era demasiado tarde la tormenta ya estaba sobre ellos todos comenzaron agarrar. Tsunade fue en busca de sus hijos ya que las olas aumentaban cada momento, Sasori agarraba la mano de su hermana para que no cayera.

 **Sakura: oni-chan tengo mucho miedo** –llorando por lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **Sasori: clama one-chan nada malo va a pasar yo te cuidare, te lo prometo** –decía para calmar a su hermana.

 **Tripulante** : **capitán al frente se aproxima varias rocas** -decía asustando a su capitán desde arriba.

 **Dan: todos vallan a los botes salvavidas** –gritaba con desesperación a sus tripulantes y dejando el timón ya que adelante había una grande roca que están por impactar contra el barco.

 **Tsunade: niños que bueno que los encontré vamos a que subir a los botes salvavidas y rápido** -decía mientras corría a los botes salvavidas se encontraron con Dan.

 **Dan: cariño hay que escapar de aquí** –mientras subían a los botes.

Mientras bajan el bote se rompieron las cuerdas haciendo que cayeran hacia el mar, pero en eso se aproximaba una gran ola hacia al bote donde estaba la familia Haruno haciendo que se volvieras y llevarlos hacia al fondo cuando paso la ola salieron los demás tripulantes subieron a la familia Haruno y alguno que otros tripulantes que estaba con ellos vieron como el barco era impactado con las rocas haciendo que se hundiera. En eso Dan se da cuenta que faltaba alguien y esa persona era Sakura.

 **Dan: donde esta Sakura** –buscándola en el bote o algunos de donde estaba sus tripulantes, pero nada.

En eso Tsunade comienza a preocuparse por lo dicho Dan y comprobó que no estaba Sakura en ningún bote salvavidas.

 **Tsunade: Saaaaaaakkkuuuraaaa-chan** –gritando desesperadamente para buscar a su hija para que la escuchara.

 **Sasori: oneeeeeeee-saaaannn** –igual gritando para ayudar a encontrar a Sakura.

En eso ven salir a alguien del mar y esa era Sakura que se sostenía en una tabla para estar en la superficie.

 **Sakura: okaaaaaaa-san, otooooooo-san puff** –gritaba a sus padres mientras tocia agua salada.

 **Sasori: oka-san halla esta Sakura** –mientras le jalaba el vestido a su mama para que viera donde estaba su hermana.

 **Tsunade: donde estas** –mirando a Sasori para que le digiera donde estaba Sakura.

 **Sasori: halla** –mientras señalaba hacia su hermana.

Tsunade voltea a la dirección donde estaba Sakura, pero se da cuenta que está demasiado lejos y que las olas se le hacía imposible acercase a su hija, pero en eso se aproximaba una gran ola hacia su hija la cual impacto sobre ella hundiéndola.

 **Tsunade: Sakkkkuuuuuraaaaa** –gritaba desesperadamente con los ojos llorosos por lo que acaba de pasarle a su hija.

Dan y sasori se quedaron inmóviles por los que sucedió, Dan agarro los hombros de su esposa les grita a todos sus tripulantes que comience a gritar y buscar a su hija entre el mar, Sasori apretaba sus puños con fuerza por no haber podido proteger a su hermana. Desde lejos Sakura sale a la superficie y se agarra fuerte de un pedazo de madera para flotar, pero al momento de agarrar la madera ella comienza a perder la conciencia poco a poco pero antes de cerrar sus ojos escuchar gritos de varias personas diciendo su nombre, pero ella no sabe de quienes son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03 Encuentro De Sakura Y La Tripulación Akatsuki**

No tan lejos de tormenta ahí se encontraba la tripulación de Akatsuki, son una tripulación pirata es una organización constituida por varios piratas con habilidades de fuerza y combate seccionales que vencería a un ejército liderado por el capitán Madara Uchiha, es uno de los más fuertes del clan uchiha su habilidad en robar barcos o en una batalla son impresionantes.

Era un día normal en el mar para la tripulación de Akatsuki, algunos trabajaban otro entrenaban o descansaban en sus camarotes. Pero en uno de los postes desde arriba en la cofa se veía Deidara viendo desde su telescopio para saber si estaba cerca de tierra, pero lo que ve es una niña flotando en el mar, despertado por lo que vio toca la campana para avisar todo dejan de hacer lo que hacían para prestarle atención a Deidara.

 **Yahiko: que pasa Deidara** –desde abajo gritándole a Deidara.

 **Deidara: hay una niña en el agua** –gritando para que lo escuchara.

 **Yahiko: que eso es imposible** –gritando sin creerlo.

 **Deidara: si no me crees verlo por ti mismo** –gritando con enojo por que no le creían

 **Konan: tiene razón Deidara hay una niña en el agua ahí que ayudarla** –viendo desde un lado del barco.

 **Yahiko: bajen un bote salvavidas Kisame, Nagato y yo, vamos a rescatar a la niña** –mientras subía al bote para buscar a la niña.

 **Kisame: nos meteremos en problema con el capitán** –le decía mostrando sus dientes de tiburón mientras subía la bote.

 **Nagato: eso lo arreglaremos cuando este sana y salva a la niña** –decía saltando en el bote.

Mientras remaba el bote hasta donde estaba Sakura. Los Akatsuki se dan cuanta cuando de que sigue con vida la sube bote con cuidado y regresas hasta el barco cuando regresaron no esperaban que capitán ya estaba fuera de su camarote.

 **Madara: que pasa aquí porque todo ese alborotó** –decía mientras bajaba las escalara donde lleva su camarote todos se podrían firmes adelante su capitán.

 **Yahiko: capitán rescatamos una niña en el mar** –decía mientras estaba delante de Kisame y Nagato.

 **Madara: y yo en que momento te dije que rescatara a esa niña, también haciendo que todos dejen sus puestos** –mientras miraba a Yahiko con enojo en sus ojos y caminaba hacia él y los demás que estaba bajando del bote.

 **Nagato: ningún capitán pero esta niña estaba en medio del océano** –metiéndose en la conversación.

 **Madara: ustedes dos serán oficiales pero no puede hacer sin mi autorización** –diciendo gritan cerca de ellos.

 **Kisame: eso que les dije capitán pero no hicieron caso** –decía subiendo con la niña en brazos.

Madara se hacer a Kisame quitando de en medio a Yahiko y Nagato, todos volvieron hasta al capitán que encaminaba se pasó para ver a la niña ya cerca de Kisame observo a Sakura detalladamente. Se separa para regresar a su camarote.

 **Madara: konan que lleven a la niña a tu camarote cuídala y cuando despierte me avisas** –decía mientras se subía las escaleras hasta su camarote.

 **Konan: si capitán ya es escuchaste kisame llévenla a mi camarote** –decía cambiando con Kisame para llevarla a su camarote.

 **Nagato: eso fue raro el capitán no actúa así** –diciendo mientras se acerca alado de Yahiro.

 **Yahiko: tienes razón algo se trae el capitán con esa niña algo vio que nosotros no y voy averiguarlo** –mientras comenzaba a caminar al camarote del Madara para hablar con él.

 **Nagato: te acompaño** –mientras acompañaba a su amigo.

Mientras tanto con la familia Haruno ya habían sido rescatados por la tripulación sharingan dirigida por Fugaku Uchiha, en el momento que subieron a la familia Dan habla con Fugaku con lo sucedido con Sakura de inmediato comenzaron a buscarla por todos partes, pero nada, Tsunade lloraba desconsoladamente con Mikoto Uchiha la esposa de Fugaku y madre de Itachi y Sasuke el prometido de Sakura.

 **Tsunade: no pude salvar si hubiera saltado del bote para rescatarla ella estuviera aquí con nosotros** –decía llorando descontroladamente por Sakura

 **Mikoto: no podrías haber hecho nada si tu hubieras saltado a buscarla las dos estuviera perdidas en el mar, además tienes que ser fuerte por sasori es el más afectado de todos por el extravío de su hermana** –decía mientras abrazaba a Tsunade para consolarla.

 **Tsunade: tienes razón Mikoto** –mientras deshacía el abrazo.

En eso se acerca sasori a las dos mujeres para abrazar a su madre para apoyarla en su dolor.

 **Sasori: oka-san no te preocupes encontraremos a mi one-chan cueste lo que cueste** –mientras abrazaba a su hermana con lágrimas.

 **Tsunade: encontraremos a tu one-chan sin importar nada y volverá estar con nosotros** –mientras abraza fuerte a su hijo.

En eso llegan Fugaku y Dan de la búsqueda de rescate en los botes salvavidas.

 **Tsunade: Que paso la encontraron** –acercándose a su esposo y Fugaku.

 **Dan: no hemos hallado nada mi amor** -mientras le agarraba los hombros y mostrándole a su esposa una cara de tristeza.

 **Fugaku: pero mientras no podemos hacer mucho aquí lo más ya que la tormenta fue fuerte es lo probable que sakura no esté en esta ubicación** –diciendo para tranquilar a Tsunade.

 **Tsunade: que no puede ser mi hija perdida en el mar, lejos de mí y su familia** –abrazando a dan y llorando en su hombro.

 **Mikoto: tsunade** –diciendo con voz baja por la tristeza que está pasando Tsunade por si hija.

 **Fugaku: tendremos que regresar a Konoha por más gente y provisiones** –mientras le decía a la pareja Haruno.

 **Dan: está bien Fugaku me parece una buena idea** –mientras se despejaba del abrazo un poco de tsunade.

 **Tsunade: pero Dan** –decía viendo a su esposo con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

 **Dan: mi amor es buena idea lo que dice Fugaku hay una posibilidad que sakura no se encuentre en esta ubicación te prometo que buscare y recuperare a nuestra sin importar nada** –viendo a los ojos a Tsunade con firmeza y fuerza de la promesa que estaba haciendo.

 **Tsunade: tienes razón, pero yo igual quiero buscar a mi hija** –decía apoyando a la diciendo de su marido.

 **Mikoto: encontraremos a Sakura, pero antes Tsunade debes descansar un rato y esta calmada vamos a unos de los camarotes** –Mientras se llevaba a su Tsunade hasta algún camarote para que descansara.

Dan veía como se perdía de vista las dos mujeres hasta los camarotes en eso se acerca Fugaku a su lado.

 **Fugaku: ciento mucho lo de Sakura no me imagino lo que estás pasando** –mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

 **Dan: no desearía esto a nadie perder un hijo sin saber si la encontré o no es horrible** –decía agachado la cabeza.

 **Fugaku: no te preocupes la encontraremos sin importar nada cuando regresemos no sé cómo diremos a los demás y los niños que Sakura está perdida** –diciendo con tristeza viendo como sufría su amigo por su hija.

 **Dan: tiene razón va hacer difícil la noticia que van a recibir** –mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza por no saber dónde está su hija.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III. Encuentro de Sakura y la tripulación Akatsuki**

No tan lejos de tormenta ahí se encontraba la tripulación de Akatsuki, son una tripulación pirata es una organización constituida por varios piratas con habilidades de fuerza y combate seccionales que vencería a un ejército liderado por el capitán Madara Uchiha, es uno de los más fuertes del clan uchiha su habilidad en robar barcos o en una batalla son impresionantes.

Era un día normal en el mar para la tripulación de akatsuki, algunos trabajaban otro entrenaban o descansaban en sus camarotes. Pero en uno de los postes desde arriba en la cofa se veía deidara viendo desde su telescopio para saber si estaba cerca de tierra pero lo que ve es una niña flotando en el mar, despertado por lo que vio toca la campana para avisar todo dejan de hacer lo que hacían para prestarle atención a deidara.

 **Yahiro: que pasa deidara** –desde abajo gritándole a deidara.

 **Deidara: hay una niña en el agua** –gritando para que lo escuchara.

 **Yahiro: que eso es imposible** –gritando sin creerlo.

 **Deidara: si no me crees verlo por ti mismo** –gritando con enojo por que no le creían

 **Konan: tiene razón deidara hay una niña en el agua ahí que ayudarla** –viendo desde un lado del barco.

 **Yahiro: bajen un bote salvavidas kisame, nagato y yo, vamos a rescatar a la niña** –mientras subía al bote para buscar a la niña.

 **Kisame: nos meteremos en problema con el capitán** –le decía mostrando sus dientes de tiburón mientras subía la bote.

 **Nagato: eso lo arreglaremos cuando este sana y salva a la niña** –decía saltando en el bote.

Mientras remaba el bote hasta donde estaba Sakura. Los akatsuki se dan cuanta cuando de que sigue con vida la sube bote con cuidado y regresas hasta el barco cuando regresaron no esperaban que capitán ya estaba fuera de su camarote.

 **Madara: que pasa aquí porque todo ese alborotó** –decía mientras bajaba las escalara donde lleva su camarote todos se podrían firmes adelante su capitán.

 **Yahiro: capitán rescatamos una niña en el mar** –decía mientras estaba delante de kisame y nagato.

 **Madara: y yo en que momento te dije que rescatara a esa niña, también haciendo que todos dejen sus puesto** –mientras miraba a Yahiro con enojo en sus ojos y caminaba hacia él y los demás que estaba bajando del bote.

 **Nagato: ningún capitán pero esta niña estaba en medio del océano** –metiéndose en la conversación.

 **Madara: ustedes dos serán oficiales pero no puede hacer sin mi autorización** –diciendo gritan cerca de ellos.

 **Kisame: eso que les dije capitán pero no hicieron caso** –decía subiendo con la niña en brazos.

Madara se hacer a kisame quitando de en medio a yahiro y nagato, todos volvieron hasta al capitán que encaminaba se pasó para ver a la niña ya cerca de kisame observo a sakura detalladamente. Se separa para regresar a su camarote.

 **Madara: konan que lleven a la niña a tu camarote cuídala y cuando despierte me avisas** –decía mientras se subía las escaleras hasta su camarote.

 **Konan: si capitán ya es escuchaste kisame llévenla a mi camarote** –decía cambiando con kisame para llevarla a su camarote.

 **Nagato: eso fue raro el capitán no actúa así** –diciendo mientras se acerca alado de yahiro.

 **Yahiro: tienes razón algo se trae el capitán con esa niña algo vio que nosotros no y voy averiguarlo** –mientras comenzaba a caminar al camarote del madara para hablar con él.

 **Nagato: te acompaño** –mientras acompañaba a su amigo.

Mientras tanto con la familia haruno ya habían sido rescatados por la tripulación sharingan dirigida por fugaku uchiha, en el momento que subieron a la familia dan habla con fugaku con lo sucedido con sakura de inmediato comenzaron a buscarla por todos partes pero nada, tsunade lloraba desconsoladamente con mikoto uchiha la esposa de fugaku y madre de itachi y sasuke el prometido de sakura.

 **Tsunade: no pude salvar si hubiera saltado del bote para rescatarla ella estuviera aquí con nosotros** –decía llorando descontroladamente por sakura

 **Mikoto: no podrías haber hecho nada si tu hubieras saltado a buscarla las dos estuviera perdidas en el mar, además tienes que ser fuerte por sasori es el más afectado de todos por el extravío de su hermana** –decía mientras abrazaba a tsunade para consolarla.

 **Tsunade: tienes razón mikoto** –mientras deshacía el abrazo.

En eso se acerca sasori a las dos mujeres para abrazar a su madre para apoyarla en su dolor.

 **Sasori: oka-san no te preocupes encontraremos a mi one-chan cueste lo que cueste** –mientras abrazaba a su hermana con lágrimas.

 **Tsunade: encontraremos a tu one-chan sin importar nada y volverá estar con nosotros** –mientras abraza fuerte a su hijo.

En eso llegan fugaku y dan de la búsqueda de rescate en los botes salvavidas.

 **Tsunade: Que paso la encontraron** –acercándose a su esposo y fugaku.

 **Dan: no hemos hallado nada mi amor** -mientras le agarraba los hombros y mostrándole a su esposa una cara de tristeza.

 **Fugaku: pero mientras no podemos hacer mucho aquí lo más ya que la tormenta fue fuerte es lo probable que sakura no esté en esta ubicación** –diciendo para tranquilar a tsunade.

 **Tsunade: que no puede ser mi hija perdida en el mar, lejos de mí y su familia** –abrazando a dan y llorando en su hombro.

 **Mikoto: tsunade** –diciendo con voz baja por la tristeza que está pasando tsunade por si hija.

 **Fugaku: tendremos que regresar a konoha por más gente y provisiones** –mientras le decía a la pareja haruno.

 **Dan: está bien fugaku me parece un buena idea** –mientras se despejaba del abrazo un poco de tsunade.

 **Tsunade: pero dan** –decía viendo a su esposo con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

 **Dan: mi amor es buena idea lo que dice fugaku hay una posibilidad que sakura no se encuentre en esta ubicación te prometo que buscare y recuperare a nuestra sin importar nada** –viendo a los ojos a tsunade con firmeza y fuerza de la promesa que estaba haciendo.

 **Tsunade: tienes razón pero yo igual quiero buscar a mi hija** –decía apoyando a la diciendo de su marido.

 **Mikoto: encontraremos a sakura pero antes tsunade debes descansar un rato y esta calmada vamos a unos de los camarotes** –Mientras se llevaba a su tsunade hasta algún camarote para que descansara.

Dan veía como se perdía de vista las dos mujeres hasta los camarotes en eso se acerca fugaku a su lado.

 **Fugaku: ciento mucho lo de sakura no me imagino lo que estás pasando** –mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

 **Dan: no desearía esto a nadie perder un hijo sin saber si la encontré o no es horrible** –decía agachado la cabeza.

 **Fugaku: no te preocupes la encontraremos sin importar nada cuando regresemos no sé cómo diremos a los demás y los niños que sakura está perdida** –diciendo con tristeza viendo como sufría su amigo por su hija.

 **Dan: tiene razón va hacer difícil la noticia que van a recibir** –mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza por no saber dónde está su hija.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05 La llegada Y Una Terrible Noticia**

El barco de Clan Uchiha el Sharingan está llegando al puerto de la isla de Konoha, después de llegar al puerto toda la embarcación bajo los haruno se fueron con la familia Uchiha a su casa, cuando entraron se encontraron a los Uzumaki que lo fueron a recibir ya que ellos se quedaron a cuidar a sus hijos mientras ellos no estaban.

 **Minato: Bienvenidos** –diciendo feliz por fin ver sus amigos, pero luego ven las caras de todos de tristeza.

 **Kushina: que paso** –mientras abrazaba a su esposo con una preocupación.

 **Dan: es Sakura ella** –decía mientras era interrumpido por unos ruidos de la escalera.

Eran los niños que bajaban desde la escalera hay con ellos se encontraba el hijo de los Uzumaki, Sasuke y Itachi vieron que sus padres desde la ventana que había llegado y dejaron de jugar.

 **Sasuke: bienvenidos** –abrazando a sus padres desde la pierna con alegría.

 **Mikoto: te portaste bien en muestra ausencia** –diciendo acariciando su cabeza.

 **Sasuke: si oka-san** –diciendo con alegría

 **Itachi: bienvenidos oto-san y oka-san** – llegando a ellos abrazándolos.

 **Fugaku: saluden a la familia Haruno** –diciendo para prestar atención los niños.

 **Itachi y Sasuke: buenos días** –diciendo educadamente, pero Sasuke se da cuenta que falta alguien de la familia Haruno.

 **Sasuke: donde esta Sakura** –diciendo llamando la atención de los adultos.

 **Naruto: si donde esta Sakura-chan** –igual intrigado por no encontrar a su amiga.

 **Kushina: niños porque vuelven a jugar mientras nosotros iremos hablar cosas de adultos** –mientras pasa todavía no supieran que está pasando.

 **Sasuke: pero mama** –mientras rogaba para saber que pasaba.

 **Mikoto: dale Sasuke ve con tu hermano y Naruto a jugar** -mientras decía a su hijo.

 **Sasuke: está bien vamos** –decía mientras se rendía por la petición de su mama, pero eso no se quedaría así descubriría la verdad de donde está su molestia.

Mientras los adultos veían como se iban los niños al cuarto de Sasuke, ellos fueron a la sala a platicar lo que había sucedido en el viaje y lo que paso con Sakura. En el cuarto de Sasuke Naruto e Itachi veían como Sasuke andaba de un lado a otro pensado.

 **Itachi: hermanito deja de moverte de un lado al otro** –viendo desde la cama como su hermano hacia casi un hueco en el piso

 **Naruto: teme tiene razón Itachi casi vas hacer un hueco** –diciendo deteniendo a Sasuke de dar vueltas.

 **Sasuke: no puedo estar calmado dobe, tengo que averiguar por nuestros padres y los de Sakura pusieron esa cara de tristeza cuando le preguntamos** –caminando hacia la puerta para ir a la sala donde se encontraría los adultos.

 **Itachi: Sasuke espera** –corriendo a la dirección a la sala.

 **Naruto: chicos espérenme** –corriendo para alcanzar a los dos uchihas.

En la sala se encontraba los adultos comentando sobre lo sucedido, pero todavía no contaban que le pasó a Sakura, los que ellos no sabían que los niños estaban observando y escuchando escondidos.

 **Naruto: no puedo escuchar lo que dice** –decía mientras estaba atrás de los dos Uchihas.

 **Itachi: cállate Naruto** –decía mientras lo miraba con un poco de desesperación.

 **Sasuke: cierren la boca par de bakas** –decía enfadado para darse la vuelta escuchando que estaba mencionando a Sakura.

Minato y Kushina estaba preocupado y desesperado por lo que van a decir de lo que haya pasado a la pequeña Sakura.

 **Minato: ya nos contaron que sucedió con el barco, pero queremos que paso con Sakura** –mientras decía con preocupación.

 **Kushina: tiene razón** –mientras quedaba viendo a los padres de Sakura.

 **Dan: lo que pasa es que Sakura** –decía mientras su voz quebraba.

 **Fugaku: Sakura se extravío durante tormenta y no la hemos encontrado** –decía a la pareja Uzumaki.

 **Kushina: oh por dios tsunade** –sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar.

 **Tsunade: es mi culpa** –llorando para sentirse abrazada por su esposo.

Los que igual estaban sorprendidos eran niños que desde su escondite escucharon los que dijo el padre de Sasuke, pero más sorprendido de esta situación es Sasuke ya que él no creía que su amada molestia estaba desaparecida comienza a moverse para salir de su escondite para donde esta los adultos para saber si es cierto todo los que dijo su padre.

 **Itachi: Sasuke a dónde vas** -venia como su hermano se acerca hacia los adultos.

 **Sasuke: oto-san dime que es mentira lo que acabo de escuchar** -sorprendido a los adultos voltearon hacia dónde provenía la voz.

 **Mikoto: Sasuke** –levantándose del mueble de lo sorprendida de ver que su hijo había escuchado lo de Sakura.

 **Sasuke: dime que es mentira** –gritando a su madre con enojo y tristeza.

Sasuke ve como su padre se acerca y se pone a su altura, ellos dos quedan frente a frente.

 **Fugaku: pfff Sasuke sé que va hacer difícil, pero es cierto lo que acaban de escuchar** –viendo como su con la cabeza agachada y con los ojos llorosos.

 **Sasuke: no mientes, son pura mentiras** –apártense de su padre para salir corriendo de la casa.

 **Itachi: padre** –viendo con tristeza los que acaba de pasa igual como Naruto.

 **Fugaku: ustedes igual escucharon** -levantándose y darse la vuelta para ver a su hijo mayor.

Mientras tanto Sasuke corría apartando la gente mientras sus lágrimas, hasta un lugar donde para él y Sakura es especial ya hay se encontraba un árbol de cerezo ese lugar es especial ya que todo el tiempo estaba hay platicando, jugando y en otras ocasiones entrenando, Sasuke se acuesta sobre el árbol de cerezo mientras comienza a llorar fuertemente por Sakura.

 **Itachi: Sasuke** –mientras llamaba a su hermano.

Sasuke escucha como lo llaman levanta el brazo para mostrar sus ojos rojos y lloroso.

 **Sasuke: que quieres Itachi** – mientras se levantaba del césped.

 **Itachi: ver como estaba saliste corriendo de la casa** –decía preocupado.

 **Sasuke: como querías que no lo hiciera escuchaste bien Sakura esta extraviada** –mientras decía con enojo a su hermano

 **Naruto: Sasuke todos estamos preocupados** –mientras decía metiéndose en la conversación.

 **Itachi: tiene razón Naruto** –mientras apoyaba a Naruto con lo que acaba de decir.

 **Sasuke: Itachi no comprendes si Sakura no aparece** –diciendo con tristeza en sus ojos.

 **Naruto: teme no eres el único que está preocupada por ella, igual nosotros, nuestros padres, los de ella y hasta sasori es más difícil por el vio cómo se iba su hermana se perdía en el mar** –diciendo apoyan una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

 **Itachi: tiene razón no ere el único hermanito y ya deja de tristeza hay que buscar una solución para encontrar a Sakura** –diciendo para animar a su hermano.

 **Sasuke: tienes razón nosotros buscaremos a Sakura** –diciendo con orgullo para buscar a su amada.

 **Naruto: ese es el ánimo teme ya verás que encontraremos a Sakura-chan** –emocionado con Sasuke y Itachi.

 **Itachi: también hay que decirle a sasori para que nos ayude** –diciendo para proponiendo para ayudar al hermano de Sakura.

 **Naruto: es verdad** –con una sonrisa en su rostro y poniendo un puño enfrente de ellos.

 **Itachi: si** –juntado su puño con el de naruto.

 **Sasuke: eres un teme** –juntados igual su puño con el de Itachi y Sasuke.

 **Naruto: bueno hay que ir a la casa sino nuestros pares se preocuparan más** –diciendo para deshacer la unión de puños.

 **Itachi: si vamos** –igual bajando su brazo y comenzado a caminar hacia su casa.

 **Naruto: viene teme** –viendo como Sasuke se quedaba pasado.

 **Sasuke: ya voy** –diciendo para vuelo ver en el cielo que estaba atardeciendo.

~Mente de Sasuke~

 **Sasuke: Sakura te encontrare sin importar en donde estés te encontrare, aunque me tome mucho tiempo lo hare y volveremos estar juntos mi flor de cerezo** –viendo el cielo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia sus hermanos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06 Un Nuevo Comienzo.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejano se encontraba Sakura viendo el atardecer desde la proa, pensado que de este será su nuevo hogar le alegraba mucho, pero sentía que algo le faltaba sentía un vacío. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que se acercaba a la proa.

 **Yahiko: en qué piensas** –viendo a Sakura desde una distancia

 **Sakura: de porque el capitán Madara me adopto si saber sobre quien soy** –volteando para ver a la cara a Yahiko y acercando hasta estar frente de él.

 **Yahiko: el capitán sabe lo que hace ya lo comprenderás luego** –diciendo mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

 **Sakura: ok si tú lo dice** –quitando la mano de Yahiko de su cabeza.

 **Yahiko: a si se me olvidaba el capitán ordeno que entrenaremos para que seas una pirata** –diciendo prestando la atención de Sakura.

 **Sakura: pero los demás tripulantes no creo que le caya bien la noticia** –viéndolo con algo dudosa.

 **Yahiko: mmmm** –recodando lo que paso hace un momento en el comedor.

~Recordando~

Ya todo reunidos en el comedor, Yahiko se preparaba para decirle la noticia a los chicos a su lado estaba nagato a su izquierda y konan a la derecha.

 **Hidan: para que nos llamaste hablar Yahiro** – preguntando para que todos pusieran la mirada sobre yahiko.

 **Kakuzu: dinos de una vez que es lo que nos vas a decir necesito contar el diner** o –diciendo con indiferencia.

 **Yahiko: es sobre la niña que rescatamos hoy** –diciendo para poder a los chicos serios.

 **Kisame: que tiene que ver la niña que rescatamos con lo que no vas a decir** –diciendo mostrando sus dientes afilados mientras hablaba.

 **Yahiro: tiene que ver mucho el capitán ha decidido que sakura se quedara en esta embarcación como uno de nosotros y aparte nosotros tenemos que entrenarla** –diciendo con firmeza porque sabía que se iba a poner fuerte.

 **Deidara: que está loco el capitán** –gritando mientras se levantaba de su silla.

 **Hidan: tienes por primera vez razón deidara como puede permitir el capitán que una niña este en esta embarcación** –apoyando lo que decía Deidara.

 **Madara: si quieren decirme algo dígamelo en mi cara deidara y Hidan** –espantando a los dos mencionando cuando escucharon la voz detrás de su espalda.

En eso se escucha la puerta del comedor abrirse para ver a su capitán recargado en la puerta sorprendiendo a todos.

 **Madara: repitan lo que acaban de decir** –diciendo con una mirada fría enfrente de los dos.

 **Hidan: verdad que no dijimos nada deidara** –diciendo con miedo a su capitán.

 **Deidara: si tiene razón capitán** –igual con miedo de su capitán.

 **Madara: lo que haga y decida no es incumbencia entendido** –diciendo enfrente de todos.

 **Todos: si capitán** –gritaron todos con afirmación a su capitán.

 **Madara: eso espero, konan comparte algo de ropa a Sakura para que pueda dormir Sakura mientras llegamos a la siguiente isla mañana temprano** –diciendo para comenzar a caminar a la puerta del comedor.

 **Konan: si capitán** –diciendo mientras daba una reverencia a su capitán.

 **Kisame: cree que esa niña pueda aguantar nuestro entrenamiento** –diciendo de sorpresa para que madara lo escuchara antes de salir.

 **Madara: tengo fe que aguantara el entrenamiento** –diciendo con una sonrisa de lado para salir del comedor.

~Fin del recuerdo~

 **Sakura: que pasa Yahiko-san** –preguntado con ojos de curiosidad a Yahiko.

 **Yahiko: nada Sakura-chan mejor ve a descansar mañana va hacer un día muy largo para ti** –diciendo para acariciar su cabello.

 **Sakura: está bien hasta mañana** –diciendo mientras se iba caminando a su habitación.

 **Yahiko: que pases buenas noches** –despidiéndose de Sakura de la mano.

En la habitación de Sakura, se encontraba recargada en su puerta comenzó a caminar hacia su cama para tirarse en ella.

 **Sakura: porque siento en mí que me hace falta algo importante en mi corazón, siento que estoy vacía sin mi recuerdo, aunque conocí a buenas personas que me están ayudando quiero saber sobre mí ¿Quién soy?** –diciendo mientras le sale una lágrima en sus ojos.

Después de eso Sakura se fue a dormí ya que sabía que mañana sería un día duro para ella ya que comenzaría su entrenamiento como pirata ya que eso le emocionaba un poco de saber cómo era la vida de un pirata.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantaba de su cama se lavó la cara y salió al comedor donde todos ya estaban comiendo.

 **Sakura: buenos días a todos** –diciendo prestando atención de todos.

 **Hidan: te has levantado tarde hoy comienza tu entrenamiento y el primero que te entrenara seré yo, así que desayuna y vete a cambiar te espero en la proa en 30 minutos** –diciendo con seriedad para levantarse y lavar sus platos.

 **Sakura: entendido** –diciendo con algo de miedo.

 **Konan: Sakura el capitán me dejo encargada ropa para ti como nos detuvimos en una isla temprano no tomamos la molestia de comprarte ropa de tu talla horita que termine de desayunar vamos a mí habitación para que te cambies y ya luego te pruebas la ropa cuando termines vale** –diciendo con una sonrisa a Sakura.

 **Sakura: vale** –diciendo para que luego comience a desayunar.

Cuando termino de desayunar fue con Konan a su habitación se cambió de ropa.

 **Konan: te ves linda con la ropa Sakura-chan** -diciendo con una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara mientras veía lo linda que estaba sakura.

 **Sakura: enserio gracias** –diciendo con alegría.

 **Konan: fue el capitán que te compro todo yo lo la elegí** –diciendo a sakura.

 **Sakura: luego le agradeceré al capitán madara después del entrenamiento** –diciendo a Konan con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 **Konan: ve a entrenar que se te va hacer tarde** –diciendo para levantarse de la cama.

 **Sakura: tienes razón** –para luego salir corriendo a la proa.

Sakura ya estaba en la proa hay estaba hidan con su guadaña en la mano y entre ellos se encontraba bastantes armas rededor de ellos.

 **Hidan: antes de comenzar debes de escoger un arma con ella tendrás que entrenar y con ella combatiremos sin en todo el tiempo que entremos entrenamos no me vences no podrás seguir con los demás, el tiempo que te doy es de aquí hasta dentro de tres meses si no lo logras yo gano entendido** –diciendo con firmeza así lo ojos de Sakura.

 **Sakura: está bien ya vera que lo lograre** –diciendo con confianza en sus ojos.

 **Hidan: bien comencemos con el entrenamiento** –diciendo para poderse en guardia.

 **Sakura: aquí voy** –diciendo agarrando un kunai para comenzar a correr hacia Hidan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07 Los Tres Meses De Entrenamiento**

 **Sakura: aquí voy** -corriendo un kunai hacia Hidan.

 **Hidan: buen intento** –dando un ataque a Sakura con guañada haciendo que sakura se caiga por el ataque.

 **Sakura: todavía no me rindo** –diciendo mientras se levantaba del suelo para luego agarrar de nuevo el kunai.

 **Hidan: si vas intentarlo de nuevo di se te ocurra, además te dije antes de comenzar debiste de esperar agarrar tu arma no creo que un kunai sea lo conveniente para una pelea, así que te doy 10 minutos para agarrar tu arma** –diciendo con indiferencia a Sakura.

 **Sakura: hai Hidan-sensei** –diciendo con respecto a Hidan.

Mientras los minutos pasaban Sakura iba revisando en su alrededor todas las armas que estaban en la proa, hasta que encontró una katana la cual tenía mango es negra con detalles rojas, la estructura de la katana era firme y con un buen filo.

 **Sakura: ya sé cuál es mi arma** –diciendo para que Hidan le prestara atención.

 **Hidan: no crees que es algo pesada y grande te vas a caer** –diciendo burlándose de Sakura.

 **Sakura: claro que no puedo con ella** –agarrando la katana para caerse del peso de ella.

 **Hidan: jajaja ves te lo dije jajajajaja** –riéndose por lo que acaba de suceder.

 **Sakura: cállate** –diciendo con enfado.

 **Hidan: que niña tan molesta** –diciendo algo molesto por lo que le dijo sakura.

 **Sakura: y tú eres un viejo** –diciendo con burla a Hidan.

 **Hidan: que dijiste** –volteando la ver a la cara.

Después de un rato de discutir Hidan parado la pelea infantil dentro ellos dos ya que era momento de poderse serios ya que es el momento del entrenamiento.

 **Hidan: ya paremos de niñerías, es momento de entrenar** –hablando con seriedad

 **Sakura: ok** –diciendo con firmeza

 **Hidan: como ya sabes tienes tres meses para tu entrenamiento en ese entonces tendrás que manejar bien tu arma este espacio fue preparado para tu entrenamiento hasta el último día te enfrentaras a mí** –terminando de decir las indicaciones a sakura.

 **Sakura: ok estaré esperando con ansias nuestro encuentro y ya vas a ver que te partiré el trasero** –diciendo con seguridad

Hidan se comenzó irse de campo de entrenamiento dejando a Sakura sola, llego al camarote del capitán para infórmale de la situación, toco la puerta y escucho un adelante ya dentro vio a su capitán en su escritorio revisando un mapa.

 **Madara: que se te ofrece Hidan** –diciendo sin despejar su vista del mapa.

 **Hidan: le vine a informar que el entrenamiento de la pequeña ya comenzó** –diciendo a su capital.

 **Madara: me parece excelente y por fin cual fue el límite que le diste para su entrenamiento** – para despejar su vista de los mapas para quedar viendo a Hidan.

 **Hidan: el límite de su entrenamiento es de tres meses** –diciendo confirmado a su capitán

 **Madara: me parece bien espero con hacías que resultados contendrá y más en su pelea, ya te puedes retirar puede seguir con tus deberes** –diciendo para volver a su deber de antes.

 **Hidan: hai Madara-sama** –diciendo antes de irse del camarote de su capitán.

El tiempo se fue volando en el barco, Sakura no se esperaba que todo el campo tuviera trampa y todavía la dificulta de lo pesada de la katana era difícil en moverse, se encontraba toda lastimada su ropa algo rasguñada por el ataque de las trampas, pero aun así no se rendiría iba lograr su objetivo de cualquier forma así que lo se levantó y comenzó a practicar con la katana para así controlar el peso y saber manejar la katana a la perfección. En eso llega yahiko para interrumpir el entrenamiento de Sakura.

 **Yahiko: Sakura la cena esta lista** –diciendo para que Sakura le prestara atención

 **Sakura: aah gracias Yahiko-san** –diciendo deteniendo su entrenamiento

 **Yahiko: vete a bañar que hoy cenaras con Madara-sama quiere platicar contigo** –diciendo antes de irse por donde se vino.

 **Sakura: está bien** –diciendo algo intrigada por lo dicho de Yahiko.

Sakura fue a su camarote para darse un baño después del baño se arregló y salió en camino al camarote del capitán toda seguía intrigada de lo que le iba a decir. Cuando llego al camarote toco la puerta luego escucho un adelante y abrió la puerta para ver al capitán en su escritorio leyendo.

 **Sakura: señor Madara-sama** –diciendo con timidez

 **Madara: Sakura tengo algo importante que decir** –diciendo para dejar el libro en el escritorio.

 **Sakura: sí que es** –diciendo con curiosidad

 **Madara: bueno si lo sabrá de a partir de ahora serás mi hija adoptiva** –diciendo para sorprender a sakura

 **Sakura: su hija adoptiva** –diciendo todavía con asombro

 **Madara: si ya que ten encontramos en medio del mar no sabemos si tu familia vive y aparte no esperábamos que tú perdieras la memoria a despertarte** –diciendo de frente a Sakura

 **Sakura: si la verdad no recuerdo muy bien que es mi familia solo tengo recuerdos borrosos de lo que sucedió** –diciendo mientras de agarraba las manos sobre su cabeza

 **Madara: y no quiero que sufra tendrás una familia aquí con todos nosotros será feliz, aunque sea en una vida de piratas** –diciendo para despejar las manos de la cabeza de Sakura.

 **Sakura: me encantaría estar con todos ustedes, pero** –diciendo con felicidad

 **Madara: pero que** –diciendo algo preocupado

 **Sakura: quiero saber de dónde provengo, quienes son mi familia, quiero descubrir mi pasado** –diciendo decidida de su decisión

 **Madara: creo me parece bien respecto tu decisión y un día encuentra todas esas repuestas siempre sabrás que nosotros somos tu familia y aunque no seas mi hija de sangre te quiero como sin importar nada** -diciendo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hija.

 **Sakura: tú siempre será mi padre de a partir de ahora y para siempre** –diciendo aceptando el abrazo.

La noche transcurrió normal practicaban y se reían en toda la cena como padre e hija.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08 Reunión De Los Clanes Y La Noticia**

Al día siguiente todos los líderes de los clanes se encontraban reunidos para tomar la decisión de enviar a los hijos varones su entrenamiento hacia el mar.

 **Dan: como sabrán estamos reunidos para ver sobre los jóvenes que serán enviados a la isla de los muertos para su entrenamiento** -mirando a todos en la mesa.

 **Fugaku: también hay que proponer a los encargados de ellos, como sabrán es una decisión delicada por ya que por que acaba de pasar sobre la hija de Dan hay que estar seguro que nuestros hijos estarán a salvo** -diciendo con seriedad.

 **Minato: Tiene razón fugaku, pero es correcto de que estemos aquí mientras esta la situación de la búsqueda de Sakura** -dice algo preocupado en su voz.

 **Hiashi: todos comprendemos la situación, pero igual el deber de un líder sin importar la situación es dejar a un lado nuestro deber.** -diciendo seriamente el líder del clan Hyuga.

 **Minato: está bien comencemos a proponer los senseis que estarán a cargo** -diciendo cambiando su expresión a seria.

 **Inoichi: yo propongo como líder del clan Yamanaka que valla Asuma Sarutobi** -diciendo levantando de su asiento.

 **Shikaku: estoy de acuerdo conociendo al registro y analizando bien Asuma es una excelente opción** -diciendo mientras veía los registros ya que era la mano derecha de Dan.

 **Shibi: apoyo la decisión de Inoichi, también que valla Capitán Yamato, a alguien más** -diciendo sin expresión en su rostro.

 **Choza: tan serio como siempre Shibi, yo propongo a Gai Maito es uno de los hombres más fuertes y rápidos que tenemos** -diciendo con una sonrisa burlona.

 **Fugaku: Por último, yo propongo a Kakashi Hatake** -diciendo con seriedad.

 **Dan: están de acuerdo con ellos tres para encargarse de los jóvenes que iran** -diciendo viendo como cada líder de los clanes levantaban las manos.

 **Tsume: otra cuestión en el caso del Clan Hyuga y Yamanaka** -dice con una mirada fría hacia Dan.

 **Dan: tiene razón el Clan Hyuga y Yamanaka cada quien debe proponer a alguien en lugar de sus primogénitos ya son mujeres y saben que están prohibido que las mujeres vallan a estén viaje** -para ver a los dos líderes de esos clanes.

 **Hiashi: en lugar de mi hija Hinata, ira su primo Neji Hyuga** -diciendo con su mira fría.

 **Inochi: en lugar de mi hija ira Sai un niño huérfano que está en nuestro cuidado, ya que no tengo más herederos que mi hija Ino** -dice mientras daba un suspiro.

 **Dan: hay alguna objeción por la decisión de Inochi y Hiashi -viendo a todos que nadie se oponía- bien así queda la decisión los jóvenes y los Senseis saldrán en dos días, pueden retirarse** -dice para luego levantarse e irse con Shikaku.

 **Shikaku: Esta seguro de tu decisión, por lo sucedido con tu hija como dijo Minato** -diciendo mientras caminada atrás de él.

 **Dan: sé que no fácil para mí y mi familia, pero igual no puedo dejar que esto me aparte de mis deberes como líder del clan** -dice con una voz seria.

En ese mismo día en la tarde en otro lugar se encontraba Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi entrenando esgrima en el bosque naruto y sasuke peleaban enserio no por eso eran rivales, ninguno cedía en el combate mientras Kakashi observaba desde una rama del árbol.

 **Kakashi: ya es suficiente los dos descanse un momento** -diciendo para luego salta de la rama donde esta acostado para luego acercarse a ellos.

 **Naruto: Kakashi-sensei todavía nadie había ganado el combate** -diciendo mientras lo señalaba y hacia berrinche.

 **Sasuke: hmp eres un dobe tu nunca me podrías ganar** -diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Naruto: que dijiste como te atreves a decir eso teme** -viendo su cara con odio.

Kakashi solo veía con cara de diversión, pero igual con tristeza ya que hacía falta su otra alumna solo pida a Kamisama que ella se encuentre bien, vuelve a reaccionar cuando siente la presencia de Itachi que viene acercarse a ellos.

 **Kakashi: que paso Itachi es raro que vengas acá y menos cuando tu hermano está entrenando** -diciendo con la cara de seria a Itachi.

 **Itachi: vengo a darte una noticia** -diciendo con seriedad en su voz y mirada.

 **Kakashi: que pasa** -viendo a sus alumnos comenzar otra vez a entrenar.

 **Itachi: hubo una reunión con todos los líderes de los clanes piratas** -diciendo llamando la atención de kakashi.

 **Kakashi: que dijeron** -volteándolo a ver

 **Itachi: acaban de decidir que todos los primogénitos varones partirán en una embarcación en el cual es necesario que aprendan de una vez la vida de un pirata** -diciendo con una seria y simplicidad en su voz.

 **Kakashi: pero eso no lo hacen hasta los 13 o 15 años** -diciendo con una mirada de asombro.

 **Itachi: yo tampoco me lo podría creer cuando lo escuche, según por lo escuche no quiere que se repita lo de Sakura, decidieron que era mejor para que así aprendieran a manejarse, pelear y vivir en el mar y darles más madurez** -bajando la mirada

 **Kakashi: no puede ser apenas son unos niños** -diciendo con el puño.

 **Itachi: lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada es la decisión de todos los clanes. También empieza mandarlos a ti, Gai-sensei, Yamato-sensei y Asuma-sensei para que le enseñe** -diciendo calmado un poco el enojo de Kakashi.

 **Kakashi: jejejeje** -riéndose sarcásticamente

 **Itachi: ya te lo imaginabas verdad** -diciendo calmando su seriedad.

 **Kakashi: la verdad que si, aparte dos son mis alumnos desde que comenzaron a entrenar conmigo desde los cinco años era de esperarse que me enviaron cuando ellos comenzaran su vida de piratas, pero no imagine que tan pronto** -diciendo con tranquilidad.

 **Itachi: era de espera además eres de uno de los piratas más temidos no por no te llama el colmillo blanco** -viendo a Kakashi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Sasuke: anakiiii** -gritando al momento que vio a su hermano comenzó a correr para estar frente a frente a él.

 **Itachi: Sasuke** -diciendo dándole un toque en su frente como siempre lo hace como saludo.

 **Sasuke: que haces aquí aniki es raro que venga aquí a verme entrenar** -diciendo con intriga mientras se colocaba un mando en su barbilla pensando que estaba ocurriendo mientras lo miraba.

 **Naruto: Itachi-san tiene razón es raro que este aquí** -igual con curiosidad e intriga por saber que pasa.

Itachi no sabía que hacer se sentía como un interrogatorio en el cual no sabía que hacer para librarse.

 **Kakashi: chicos se terminó el entrenamiento** -diciendo para ya no siguán presionando a Itachi.

 **Naruto: pero porque Kakashi-sensei** -enojado por lo que acaba de decir.

 **Kakashi: es mejor que vallan a su casa necesitan saber algunas cosas** -mirando los niños con tranquila.

 **Sasuke: es algo sobre esa junta de los líderes de los clanes** -diciendo para sorprendiendo a los tres.

 **Itachi: cuando lo escuchaste** -diciendo con curiosidad

 **Sasuke: lo acabo de escuchar horita que estaban hablando** -diciendo con seriedad

 **Itachi: es mejor que vallamos a casa y lo hablemos con tranquila, tu igual Naruto es mejor que vayas a tu casa hablar con tu padre** -diciendo mirando a naruto.

 **Naruto: hai Itachi-san** -diciendo ya que la verdad no sabía que estaba pasando.


End file.
